


Sakura the girl who time leapt

by changingcolors



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Brotherly Love, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, High School, School Life, Secrets, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Time Travel, the girl who leapt through time, time leap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingcolors/pseuds/changingcolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura Haruno had just finished moving into a new town with her family, starting a new school and school year she never expected to be able to enjoy sleep, food, and friends as many times as she wanted to. At least that's what she thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura the girl who time leapt

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys have never watched The Girl Who Leapt Through Time i reccomend you watch it so that you'll understand this fic. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRkiyGGJQ7g and if you nave watched it you should know that the ending tore my heart to pieces. 
> 
> The POV will change later on :) and sorry if i made a bunch of grammar mistakes.

It was a new school year and i was now starting junior year, but for me everything was "new". I had just moved into this town because of my parents business i was used to moving around a lot, saying goodbye to friends, and expecting to suddenly move but we were planning on settling down in this town for a while. Our house was a two story with four bedrooms although we had no use for those extra two rooms, the house was really huge in comparison to the other places we've lived in so my mom tried to fill it up with antiques and my dad with his weird comic collections. Now that i thought about it, it was funny how my parents were complete opposites yet cute how they shared their differences. I loved my parents not because they spoiled me as others may have concluded, i loved them because they wanted the best for me and were always supportive even if sometimes punishment was their way of shlowing it.

"Sakura sweety get up or you'll be late!!"

I heard my mom yell from downstairs but i had already been up for two hours now. I was extremely anxious and nervous about starting a new school I hardly had gotten any sleep. 

"I'll be down soon mom!"

 _Now time to hide these under circles_ i said to myself as i applied my make-up. I didn't use much just enough to compliment my green eyes and well pink hair which was an unusual color, but i was ready for all the questions about it at school. Konoha High used uniforms which i actually really liked the skirts were black and weren't too short but not too long as well, the tops were white short sleeved button ups with a cute red ribbon tie. I decided to do nothing with my long pink hair and headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Dad already left?"

My mom still cooking and i guessed over the sound of the eggs sizzling she didn't hear me.

"Mom!!"

"Sakura what is it? I told you not to yell so loud it echoes around the house still."

"Sorry and nevermind forget it" i said as i opened the fridge to get some orange juice then made my way to the table. "Are you excited?" My mom asked as she placed my plate in front of me. "More nervouse than anything!" I said as I stuffed my mouth with eggs.

"Sakura table manners!"

"Oops sorry" i said as i heard the front door open.

"Ah you're up!" My dad said as he placed some grocery bags on the counter.

"I only told you to buy toast what's all this?"

"Snacks incase Sakura brings home some friends after school!" 

"Dad i don't think I'll make friends so quickly-"

"Sakura you're kind. caring, smart, and beautiful heck i wouldn't be surprised if you find a good boy today!"

"Dad!"

"Dear!"

My mom and I said in sync at my dad's remarks.

"what? Sakura is of that age now." He said as he turned around to look at my mother who was shaking her head.

"I'm going now" I said as I grabbed my bag, i just wanted to get out of that awkward situation. "Sakura your plate!" i heard as i closed the door behind me i chuckled a bit and made my way outside the gates. As I made it outside my neighborhood and into more crowded streets i was already noticing a lot of students wearing the same uniform from my school. Most of them were with their groups of friends and I of course was a pink haired girl who stood out because I was walking with no one. I clentched my bag as i started to hear more people talk and point out things about me i just wanted the cross walk to turn green already. "Hey what's your name?" I heard someone from behind me say and i quickly turned around. It was a girl maybe in the same grade as me, she had hazy blue eyes, long blonde hair that was held up by a ponytail, and long bangs that covered the left side of her face.

"Sakura Haruno" i said a bit unsurely

"'Sakura like cherry blossoms it for sure suits you!" she said joyfully. I started to feel a bit more comfortable

"And you are?" i asked with a smile

"Ino Yamanaka!" she said loud and confidently.

the light turned green

"Walk with me will ya?" She smiled as she took a few steps ahead of me. "oh okay sure!" On the way to school I got to know a little bit more about Ino and she got to know more about me, it turned out she was also in the same year as me. "Well here we are" she said as she stood in front of the school entrance. I noticed tables set up and asked Ino if that's where we picked up our schedules.

"Yeah just try to pick the fastest moving line"

 "Did you already get yours?"

"My dad's a teacher here so i already knew ahead of time about my schedule"

"I see well I'll see you around" i said as i smiled and walked to get in line. There was about seven students in front of me and someone from the next line caught my eye. He was staring at me he had been staring at me since i got in line and when our eyes met he quickly turned around. I was a bit confused and analysed this guy. He had blonde spiky hair yet it looked soft, from what i saw his eyes were baby blue, and he was tall. I was completely distracted that when i saw him move forward because his line was moving up i also thought my line was moving, but it was completely still and i bumbed into the person in front of me. "Ah sorry i thought-" i stopped as the boy didnt bother turning around. A bit irritated i wanted to excuse myself properly i tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey i was talking to you" i said with an annoyed face. He finally turned around enough to glance a look at me. He had deeply dark eyes, really long bangs on the sides of his face, bangs that laid firmly on his forehead, and spiked hair on the back of his scalp.

"Sorry I find freshman girls really annoying" he said bluntly. That wasn't what i was expecting he mistook me for a freshman and on top of that called me annoying. I clentched my fist and i would have given him a piece of my mind but it was his turn to get his schedule and he walked up front to the table. I over heard what they were asking him he was a junior and his name was Sasuke but I didn't quite hear his last name but then he walked off and it was my turn.

"year and name please" the guy sitting behind the table asked

"Junior and it's Sakura Haruno" he was skimming through the papers trying to find me and i noticed his name tag.

"Sa-so-ri" i sounded out

"Hmm?" he said as he looked up, My face blushed a little not realizing i had said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Ah sorry i just noticed your name tag"

"All senniors are helping new commers this year" he said as he held out my schedule, I touched his hand in the process of grabbing my schedule and i quickly pulled my hand and schedule away, my face probably noticeably red. "If you need any help just look for people wearing these tags or just look for me" his tone turned flirtatious at that last remark and sneaked a quick smirk. I walked away embarrased did he just hit on me? not that i minded he was attractive, but i just hoped all my encounters with upperclassmen weren't going to be embarrassing like that. My first class was in room B-22 English with Mr. Hatake. I walked into class and there was a lready a few students sitting and socializing. I made my way to sit in the back of the class i wanted to go unnoticed. I placed my bag on my desk and I didn't know where to look I felt like all eyes were on me and I was really tense. I heard someone sit on the seat next to me but I didn't want to immediatly look to see who it was.

"Hey Kiba pass me one of those textbooks will ya?"

"Huh why are you sitting all the way back there for Naruto?"

I recognized this Naruto guy he was the one in the line next to me earlier he was really loud and had all the students attention looks like my idea of going unnoticed went down the drain.

"Just hurry up and pass it!" he said leaned forward on his desk reaching out for the book. He turned around and looked at me 

"Here"

"huh? for me?" i said confused

"Kakashi-sensei is really strict about his class rules" He said as he leaned back on his chair looking at the ceiling and crossed his arms behind his head. "Don't you need one too?" I asked. He turned around and smiled "we're gonna be a book short so we'll just share." How did this guy know all this? "Was it...Naruto?" i asked "Uzumaki" he answered as our eyes met and neither of us seemed to break away from the intense staring.

"I'm Sakura"

"Just Sakura?" he leaned forward on his desk and chuckled 

"Oh! Sakura Haruno"

"Wow how'd you get pink hair?!" He asked as he curled a strand of my hair on his finger. I froze a male had never played with my hair i completely blanked out, but thankfully Naruto took a hint as he quickly backed up and apologized.

"Ah! Sorry! I'm sorry!" He said as he waved his arms frantically. For some reason i wasn't really flustered Naruto seemed like a really nice guy and could potentially be wanting to be my friend. I lauhed "Let's just say it was in my dad's genes"

"Huh really?! I also could have been born with red hair since my mom had the genes for it" he said as he scratched the back of his head. I imagined Naruto with red hair but it didnt quite look right. "Blonde hair definitely suits you more" I said and for some reason Naruto looked away as if he wanted to hide his face from me, but i didnt quite get why. When i turned around i saw Sasuke pull out the chair from the seat in front of me. "Sasuke?!" He looked over at me "So you're not a freshman? But you still seem annoying" he said bluntly again. "I don't even know you " i responded and noticed Naruto was paying attention. "How'd you know my name then?" he answered back with a smirk. And i felt embarrassed since he made me look like some sort of stalker. "Quit it Sasuke you jerk!" I heard Naruto say as i looked up at him completely shoked. "Sit down you idiot" sasuke said as he took a seat. 

"Just ignore him he's an ass to everyone espicially his fangirls i don't even know why he has some in the first place" Naruto whispered to me. So Sasuke was popular with girls? Now that i thought about it he was good looking and maybe i could have considered him hot if we hadn't started off on such a bad note. I stared at Sasuke's back and that's when i noticed something on his neck. It was a tattoo and i blushed because i was pretty much checking out his body and he had no clue. 

"Everyone eyes up here" I looked up at the teacher who had an unusual outfit for a teacher. His mouth was covered by a surgeon mask and had a white button up shirt with suspenders. "I guess I should start with an introduction" he said as he scratched the back of his neck and put down the book he was reading. "My name is Kakashi Hatake and please call me Kakashi1sensei i prefer it over Mr. Hatake. Well let's see i have many hobbies outside of school but i mostly enjoy reading, I'm a pretty laid back teacher if you don't get on my nerves, and lastly let's make it a good year shall we" 

"I'll be taking role now" I looked around the classroom as each student began to answer "here"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here!" i said as the rest of the students turned to look at me. It felt like there was a long pause as I started to hear people make comments about me I didn't know if they were good or bad and that made me anxious. "Move it along Kaka-sensei Or I'll definitely sleep in your class this year!" Naruto drew all the attention on himself and he gave me a soft smile. "What you want detention already Naruto?" Kakashi replied and the other students laughed including Sasuke who snickered a little. Naruto didn't say anything back and crossed his arms as he slumped down into his chair. When Kakashi finished taking role he wrote the assignment on the board and everyone got to work. There was a loud sceeching sound and as i looked next to me Naruto had moved his desk to the point that it was touching mine, everyone else had looked up at the noise. "Ah sorry about that" he said. I put the textbook in between the two desks. As Naruto was trying to write down a question from the page on my side of the book his shoulder rubbed against mine and Naruto didn't seem to take notice it seemed casual to him. I set my pencil down to adjust my hair and pushed it back behind my ears. Naruto was stairing at me with his jaw wide open. " What is there something on my face?!" "N-no! Your face is fine!...I-I mean...nevermind." He said as he looked down and leaned on his arm that was covering his neck. This Naruto guy was really interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Feedback is always welcomed :) hopefuly you guys won't have to wait long for the next update but i can't make any promises xD


End file.
